Asymmetrical Shinigami
by moyashi-neechan
Summary: It is just an ordinary day for Kid and the Thompson sisters. But then they encountered a person who doesn't fit to the category "normal" at all. This can't be good.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes:_ My sister introduced to me the Soul Eater series a few days ago. I am also a D. Gray Man fan. So...the moment I saw Death the Kid's Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, a plot bunny the size of a ten wheeler truck hit me and has been torturing my poor brain ever since. That condition is unhealthy for me. I can't write anything else with a plot bunny hopping relentlessly and restlessly around my head. I need to get it out of my system! So, here is the result. A Soul Eater fic. A few warnings though:

1. I haven't watched the whole Soul Eater series yet so if the characters are OOC and inconsistencies with the canonical story lines and facts, I apologize. This fic is kind of "impromptu" story.

2. About the "Shinigami purifying souls" concept you will encounter here, it is just a wild guess/interpretation of mine. If it happens to be a deviation from canon, which is highly likely, **don't flame**. **Flames are rude**.

3. I have never written any action scenes before so the fight here is a bit lame. If you have any comments that could help me improve, then tell me so.

Well, that's all the heads-up I could give. Enjoy reading!

_Rate T for language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. They belong to Atsushi Akubo._

_ I don't own Allen Walker or anything D. Gray Man related to this story. They belong exclusively to Hoshino Katsura._

* * *

_He sees him and Death the Kid immediately feels intense annoyance._

_He is a freak._

_He is an abomination._

_He is a walking, breathing insult of nature._

_He is the epitome of what he hates._

_And he thought Professor Stein was the worst case._

* * *

Upon laying her eyes to at the boy, Liz instantly notices his features.

First, of course, the white hair.

Not a surprising hair color since she knows Soul. White hair is not always equals to old.

Then she sees the red scar on his left eye. It starts as an upside down star shape, then ran through the eye, and ended in a lightning like tail on his cheek. _Wait, is that even a scar? Maybe it is a tattoo._

But the fact that it exists in only one eye sets the warning bells off in her head.

_Shit._

She looks behind her._ Okay, Patty surely hasn't seen him yet since she's not screaming anything about his looks._ Then she glances at Kid whose attention is elsewhere…_maybe that simple but absolutely symmetrical house?_

Liz doesn't care anymore since she's now assured that the worst case scenario will not happen any time soon…yet…

She goes back to observing the white haired boy and takes a good look at his clothes.

_Shit. Shit._

It is sleek actually. Black with red trimmings.

_Nice._

But it has an emblem. On only one side.

And he wears an earring. An earring.

"Hey, lookie-lookie!" Patty suddenly shouts.

The white haired suddenly turns his attention to them.

Liz recites every swear word that she learned in her still very short years of existence and took a glance at Kid. What she saw is nothing short of a miracle.

He is not making a fountain of blood. He is not pounding his head on the ground. He is not acting like it's the end of the world. Sure his golden eyes are wide as saucers and his jaws are hanging open but still…

An explosion cuts her train of thoughts. She looks around and sees people running away from a nearby building. She hears her sister's awed voice, admiring the "fireworks". Her eyes roam the burning infrastructure and stops at a figure floating in mid-air. It is a guy. _Wait, is it a guy? Okay the laugh confirms it. It's a guy_… in a pink knight-like armour. Liz feels like her eyes have been burned. The thing was a flying atrocity.

"Kid!" she turns around and…

_Wow…guess those weekly therapies are finally working._

Kid has already snapped out of his stupor. He even looks like he saw nothing wrong in the world at all.

"Liz! Patty!"

Liz has never been so happy to be given an opportunity to kill.

* * *

The Thompson sisters transform into his weapon of choice: guns. Kid is all set to go and kill the abomination floating in the air. He is in a trigger happy mood…after seeing something so horrifying in his life.

_Red tattoo on only one eye_

_Earring on only one ear. Damn! Does the guy even know that earrings come in pairs and worn on both ears._

_Then his clothes…his awful clothes…_

Kid wants nothing more than to fix the guy into something more acceptable the moment he saw him but…

_Calm down. Take eight deep breathes. It's okay, take it easy. Some things are naturally asymmetrical, Kid. It can't be helped. Calm down. Breathe…_

_Damn…why does father ask me to go on therapy? _

Forgetting his problems at the moment, focuses on the pressing matter at hand. The pink menace is nothing but ridiculous of course but Kid could see its soul and it's good to say that he has never seen anything like it before. It's nothing the like kishins', rotten and blood red. It's nothing close to human souls either. The menace's soul is terrifying to look at. Bound and burning skeleton, wailing and asking for help. Corrupt.

It is his first encounter to such being but he could only deduce and test if the rules of killing kishins apply to this one as well. _Trial and error, not my preferred strategy but…_ Kid aims and fires…and misses…

_What the-_

Something white has bound his target and veered it off sideways, helping it avoid his shots. _There are two._

His eyes trail the white cloth like material. He needs to find the pink menace's accomplice. A fairly easy task he could accomplish since the cloth looks strong and sturdy, meaning the source is very close by. A quick check at his surroundings and he discovers that the cloth traces back to the white haired guy earlier. Only he looks different now, a silver mask adorns his face. He's also now wearing a fur-lined cowl which is the source of the pink menace's bindings.

Kid couldn't help but smile. He could kill two atrocious freaks of nature at one go. How delightful. Once again, Kid takes aim: both on the pink menace and on the old asymmetrical freak. That's when he notices the freak's arms. Sufficient to say, Death the Kid's mind went blank.

* * *

Liz is quite disappointed at the way things are going at the present. There are still no gunshots yet. She didn't count the ones that missed. What makes it even worse is that now, they have to fight two enemies. _Great just great._ But the worst, her meister chose this very moment to go-

"Poof!" Patty suddenly exclaimed. _Well said sis. Well said._

"Oi! Kid! Snap out of it! Really out of all the times for you to break down, why does it have to be now? We have to fight!" she exclaimed, desperately trying to knock Kid out of his shell shock mode. Liz looks at their opponents and then understands everything.

True, the white haired boy's form is albeit different from a while ago due to the mask and cowl but his arms are the most distinguished change. His left arm is now black as ebony with a hand that looks nothing other than spider-like claws, a small cross adorning at hand's centre. Then, his right arm is pure ivory white like his hair; it looks more like puppet's hand truly unlike the left.

Liz' eyebrow twitched. Those arms combined with his face and clothes and accessories.

_Perfect Asymmetry_

No wonder Kid's brain is fried.

* * *

While Liz is still mulling over with this realization, the white haired boy tightened the pink menace's bindings and lowered him, until they're eye level. The pink menace looks struggling to break free. Patty wonders at this course of event.

Her sister told her earlier that whoever is binding the floating guy is his accomplice since it helped him avoid their attack. _But if that's true then, why do Pink Menace wants to get away from Star Guy?_

Patty wonders what the two are talking about since Star Guy's lips is constantly opening and closing. Pink Menace grunts and squirms. And then, Star Guy lifts his left hand. He says something that she couldn't hear. After that he gently taps Pink Menace's forehead with his index finger…_claw?_ gently. Then Menace's head split into half. To be more precise, his whole body is split into half before it completely disintegrated. Patty is not that dumb to not realize how powerful Star Guy to do just that. But before she could conclude that they are completely in trouble, Star Guy's mask and cowl disappear suddenly. His arms even turn back to how it was before. _How did that happen? Is he a weapon too? But he has no meister..._

These are not the only things that Patty notices. She also didn't see any Kishin soul. After Star Guy killed Pink Menace, there was no black pile of goo or a red soul. It is something abnormal and since Patty considers it abnormal it has to mean something. _Could it possibly mean..._

* * *

_What. The. Hell. Happened?_

Too many things are happening at once that Liz decides that if everything keeps going like this then her brain will soon become fried as well.

First, they're just strolling around, fresh from Kid's therapy session, killing time before they attack their target Kishin. Then they saw this weird white haired boy. Then a pink monstrosity appears complete with explosive entrance. Then Kid's therapy finally worked and the three of them goes battle ready mode despite symmetry mishap. Then they missed a shot. Missed a freaking shot! She will never get over that for a long time, Kid more so. Then her meister's brain got fried because of asymmetry. Stupid therapy didn't work after all. And when she finally solves the whole puzzle, the battle is over. White haired boy is back to normal…or as normal as he can ever be and the pink menace is finally gone. Killed. Obliterated. Poof! Happily ever after!

This is one hell of a roller coaster course of events that she didn't want to experience ever again.

But other than that, Liz feels like she's forgetting something. She just can't put her finger on it yet.

"Neechan?" Patty asks.

"What?" _Oh right, the Kishin soul. I wonder where did it go? Maybe he ate it? Hmm… he's a rogue weapon then._

"Do you think he's a Shinigami too?"

"WHAT?" both Liz and Kid sputtered out.

"Well, while you two go poof and Star Guy killed Pink Menace I didn't see any soul." Patty explains.

"He ate it then since he's a rogue weapon." Liza concludes.

"Nu-uh. He didn't eat. No soul." Her sister insists.

_Huh?_

"Are you sure?" Kid asks.

"Yup!" Patty nods.

"That's not possible. Kishin souls are eaten by weapons after a battle won." Kid whispers. "If what you're saying is true then…it can only mean that the corrupted soul was purified and passed on."

_Only a shinigami could do that. _went unsaid. _In fact only Shinigami-sama, Kid's father, is capable of that._

"So does that mean Star Guy is a shinigami?" Patty asks innocently.

Sometimes…Liz resents her sister for having nerves of steel, more like nerves of nothing, for simply about everything which she suspects is the sole reason for her sister not to notice Kid's irritation to the plausible circumstance.

_Oh no…_

It is at this exact moment that white haired boy chose to approach them.

_Rotten luck for him._

* * *

He sees him and Death the Kid immediately feels intense annoyance.

He is a freak.

_The scar on his left face._

He is an abomination.

_The golden earring dangling on just one ear._

He is a walking, breathing insult of nature.

_His mismatched arms. _

_Black and white._

He is the epitome of what he hates.

And he thought Professor Stein was the worst case.

Oh no…this guy is the most asymmetrical person he have ever met. At least the Pharaoh at the Anubis has a symmetrical forehead! This guy has none. No. Zip. Zero.

And with that, Death the Kid finally throws every therapy lessons he had out the window.

* * *

Allen Walker, an eighteen year-old General level Exorcist, wishes for nothing more than to strangle Komui for sending him in this mission. There is no innocence in the location at all, Timcanpy was eaten by a cat…again, he's hopelessly lost and to top it all off, he discovers _no scratch that met_ someone absolutely terrifying. Oh and he's hopelessly lost. Which means he is in the greatest peril since the Fallen Incident or the Noah's Ark or the bloody Heretic Trials.

_I'd rather face a thousand akumas rather than this. Heck, I'll even fight the Earl and the entire Noah family alone than deal with him._

Simply put, Allen is running for his dear precious life. Just like when he was running from the debt collectors. Sweet childhood memories. Sadly, his pursuer this time is much faster. Much much more relentless. Absolutely ruthless.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

_I just want to ask if they saw any cat!_

He dodges just in time. The bullets missed him by the hair but _…Wait, no bullets?_

"Die! You filthy garbage! You're disgusting! You're screwed up! How could you stand being so asymmetrical! You-"

Allen couldn't hear the rest of his trigger happy pursuer's rant as a rain of non-existent but definitely deadly bullets showered upon him.

_I think I just met Master's reincarnate._

* * *

_Author's Note: _For those who doesn't know, Allen Walker is from the anime series D. Gray Man. Oh and yes, the master he's pertaining to is Cross Marian. The _Fallen Incident_ and _Noah's Ark_ are canonical. Heretic Trials is not.

Sorry if it's a bit dull and not funny enough. Anyways, Thanks for reading! XD


	2. Announcement

**_Announcement_**

After some thought, I guess I'll continue this story. I'll just finish reading the Soul Eater manga...

There's already a tentative plot-line but I'm willing to take suggestions.

Elements of the one- shot story will be kept. ("Shinigami" abilities and General Allen Walker etc.)

I'll change the _Complete _status of "Asymmetrical Shinigami" and start uploading once the story is ready.

It might just take a long time since I have another fanfic to work with. XD

Perhaps around March or April, I'll start updating.

Anyways, **THANKS!** for all the reviews and faves. Really appreciated it. =3

Till next time!

- **Moyashi-neechan**


End file.
